Being Brought Down
by Ryanpotter
Summary: Bullying isn't just a real world thing but in Hogwarts it is something that can change inccont people's lives into pain and hatred. Read about these two people who are being brought down costing their lives.
1. Chapter 1: Wrestling the Pain

** Hi guys! Well this kind of relates to my life, like how im being brought down everyday in my school. Bullying is something teachers do not help finish but only we can act. Rebecca is based on my girlfriend, the most beautifulest girl that i love, who is based on the character in this story. I am Fabian. And Jewel is the bully at my same school who calls me gay, which im not. This is for Gleek4ever47 who is Rebecca. Thanks for your support and i am sorry for what you go through. Review please**

She seemed to sparkle, every ounce of beauty landed on her. Her hazel eyes, and her pulled up brown hair. Rebecca was the only girl he laid eyes on. Fabian Conlin, a Slytherin student felt that love was something that seceded from him. Many Slytherin students like a girl named Jewel, thought that he was gay because he had many friends that were girls. But that was not true, it upsetted him, he felt unconnected to the world around him.

What he didn't know was Rebecca was not just an ordinary, beautiful girl, she was a victim. Victim of the gangs and tormentors of Hogwarts. She was getting bullied and brought down everyday by Jewel and her gang. Fabian was too, but not that much. It all started when they were locked in the dungeons infamous rooms.

"Ha-ha! Nits are trapped in the dungeons!" The sinister voice ran thought Fabian's mind. Rebecca and Fabian were locked in a room that was charmed. The door could not be unlocked unless the user, who placed the charm, breaks the charm. The room was stuffy and tight and Jewel's hoarse voice echoed inside the room. Jewel was a blonde with black highlights in her hair. To Fabian, she was a slut and a bitch. But was too powerful to even bring down. She would levitate people in the air and cast hurtful and destructive charms on many people.

Since Jewel had kenned Fabian's desire and secrets, he was vulnerable. Her powerful acts were something that you had to watch out for. She was a Slytherin, the most devilish and hateful Slytherin. She acted more like a Lestrange, blood that was full of pain, and darkness.

"Come on, let us out you_" Fabian was cut off by Jewel. She was laughing so hard that tears fell.

"Fine we will let you out…He-he" She laughed. Her 'posy' which was made up out of the four houses, managed to break the charms. They smiled at Fabian. But this smile was not a warm smile but a smile that meant trouble. They grabbed Fabian's forearms and tugged him into the dark stoned dungeons. Jewel grabbed Rebecca who was still untying her loose roped hands. "I'm going to have a chat, girl to girl!" She hysterically said, her 'posy' laughed at her saying. Rebecca threw a scared smile at Fabian who was placed on the gravel. Rebecca was being dragged away into another shaft.

"Becca, no!" Fabian cried. A blonde Hufflepuff grabbed Fabians white collar. He was losing air and his neck tightened as she choked him.

"Let us see how strong you are you fag!" She joked._ Crucio! _His body jerked and pain shot through his spine his bones popped and his breath seem to disappear. They stopped and he caught his last huff of breath. _Crucio! Crucio!_ His screams elected the halls all the way in the small shaft where Rebecca was brought into.

Her brown hair popped out of her pony tail and he robes were ripping. Jewel was grabbing something in an odd looking box. "This is something that comes in handy that was made by stupid animals, called muggles, filthy," She smirked, showing a blade that pooped out of a handle. Rebecca was sweating and she was scared, scared of what would happen to her and Fabian. Where were the teachers and staff, it was like they weren't even in Hogwarts itself. "Now you are no muggle-born but you act like a stupid filthy, muggle, and you'll see when I amputate your throat!"

"Your going to kill me aren't you?" Rebecca sadly asked.

"Oh wow you still seem to bewilder me! No one will miss you babe!" She sharpened her knife to the point where there was no need.

"For and ugly bitch like you I'm surprised you learned such big words" Rebecca smiled. The knife drew closer to her throat, just a millimeter away from puncturing it.

"Now wipe of that hideous smile of yours before I take it off." exclaimed Jewel. Her makeup started to run down to her aligned neck. Without a word the knife drew into her body. Gasps and pain was heard. The knife grazed her arm but Jewel was shocked.

Becca's head rose with pieces of wet hair in her eyes. "And for a monster like you, I'm amazed at your work. _**REDUCTO!**_" She screamed. Hands free and the monster blasted to the side. Rebecca got to her wimping feet and braced herself for the unnoticeable attack.

"Ugh! You bitch! **Stupefy!**" She shrieked. The spell missed Rebecca's face. The y broke out in a duel casting spells at eachother.

"Kill the boy and cast the charm!" Jewel ordered her 'posy' as they dueled into the full midst of the dungeon. Fabian was bruised and viciously cut. His brown hair was covered in dirt and rust and his face looked like a black banana that sat in the sun. Another Slytherin came up to the hurt squalor Slytherin boy. His wand was missing he couldn't fight back. With the brunett poining her skull like wand at him.

"I'm sorry cousin but it has to be this way" She said tears falling out of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day after Yesterday

**This is for my favorite person of all Gleek4ever47. For the times we had. Hope you enjoy. I except Critizsm! PLEASE REVIEW**

Her heartstring wand was still at Fabian's bruised face. "Come on Isa! Kill him!" The blonde girl spoke. "Or I'll do it and you watch!"

"No I will do it." Isa his cousin proposed. Fabian closed his brown eyes and gritted his teeth. He waited for his soul to leave and the bright green flash of light to hit him. He seduced himself to become one with the light. Isa mouthed a spell and then it hit Fabian.

_Impedimenta!_ Isa yelled. He opened his eyes to see Isa shoot bolts of blue at the four girls. Screams rang in his ears. "Come on Fabian get up and go help Rebecca, I'll take care of them… Hey Carle are you having fun?" Fabian managed to get to his feet once again, sprinting towards Rebecca. She was getting weaker from every spell that was cast upon her.

_Levicorprus!_ Jewel was thrown into another room, conscious. "Rebecca, there you are," Fabian grabbed her. "I thought I would never see you again." He hugged her pressing each other against while Isa battled in the back of them.

"Does this mean you do love me?" She asked staring into his brown eyes. Fabian looked deep into his heart and closed his eyes. Searching for an answer, his heart spoke from his mouth.

"Yes, I do" He smiled and she smiled. Fabian felt himself intrigue closer to her. Their heads moved closer. As they were about to kiss, they were hit._ Petrificus__ Totalus_! Carla yelled freezing the two. Fabian's face twisted and turned, and then rendered immobile. Rebecca was lucky, she did not get hit. She clenched her wand in anger.

"Carla! You foul beast!" Rebecca raised her wand at her.

Jewel's dirty hand held onto the rubble. She smiled at the wand raised Rebecca. _Petrificus Totalus!_ She slowly laughed. The white flash hit Rebecca and she fell backwards onto the hard chamber floor. Isa crawled to Fabian, who was still frozen.

"Girls let's get out of here. You survived this match but you won't be strong anymore" Jewel and her gang left the area leaving the three weak and hurt.

"I'm so sorry you two I shouldn't have been seduced….I'll get…. you …..o_" Their minds faded away…

* * *

><p><strong>Cough! Cough!<strong>

Rebecca was awoken by a sudden pain in her lower leg. She could not see properly but she could make out a tall, feathery mass on her lower leg. Rubbing her eyes she saw that it was an owl, not hers, not Fabian's. It had slash marks on its neck that ruffled it giant head. It was a Barn Owl, white and a peach brown. In its snowy white beak there was a piece of paper.

She sat up. Pain, sharp pain, shot her spine. She tightened her teeth. Rebecca was strong and felt pain everyday but this was the worst pain, not a pain when you were bullied but pain from attacks and whips. Her hand slowly took the paper out of its mouth. She looked at the letters.

_Having fun now you bitch. Wait till' tonight when I kill you!_

Rebecca had been getting these notes from Jewel and her friends. She was disgruntled that the ugly monster was still at work. She looked up and the ceiling. _Where was she?_ She thought. She was in a white bed and was surrounded by white beds. Two of them had people in it. _Was that Isa and Fabian?_ She asked herself. Two old ladies walked in. They wore red and white aprons and funny looking hats. _Wait a minute this is the Hospital Wing._ She answered her conscience.

The two smiled walking towards Rebecca. The tallest held green and black robes in her hands. The other rolled a cart next to her bed. "You and your friends took a nice hit" She quietly said. "Isla Hassle had reported us to make way for you three. She said you were found in the dungeons, hurt and the place was collapsing." Rebecca swallowed she did not want to tell them what had happened on that night. A gust whirled the curtains that covered the giant windows.

"Um' yes, we…. were walking to our…common room… when the roof in caved us." She lied. "Is this food for me?" The woman nodded and flicked the cart open and a full breakfast meal appeared. She then slid the cart open so the half table could reach me. There was orange juice and pancakes, freshly squeezed and freshly baked.

"Well we 'ill leave you to your breakfast!" The tallest happily left. The other gave a convincing wink to Rebecca, who smiled back.

After who delicious breakfast she stirred back into comfort. A moan broke her peacefulness. It was from the awakened Fabian. He was hurt as well. Fabian began to sit back up. His robes were a mess and his soft brown hair was messy and dirty. He saw Rebecca who glanced at him. His bed was right across from Becca's. He lay back down, not noticing Rebecca. _Did he hate me or does he not remember?_ She thought. She closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Fabian twisted and turned. He imagined himself dying, by the most dreadful person of all. <em>Am I gay? <em>He asked his dream. _Well I don't think I am, because I love this one special girl._ He told himself. Then a burn hit him. Fabian dreamed about fire, was it telling him something. His eyes awoke and he saw the golden ceiling of the Hospital Wing. He was on his side and his robes were covered in must. The sun enlightened his mood, but that was not the only thing the enlightened his mood.

His favorite person of all, the person he dreamed about and thought about, Rebecca laid on her side, head facing Fabian's. _Could she still love me?_ She was the only girl who seemed to notice him, besides his 'girl friends' and best friends. When Jewel was around during his classes he felt he was taken down by a domino or a boulder that blocked him from the other, enclosed from the real world.

He snuck out of the bed and stood on his toes. He wasn't in much pain after the _Cruciatus_ curse struck him. The nurses were no where in sight. He crouched next to Rebecca's bed. He mumbled something in her ear. She twitched. He then gave a tiny push on her arm. She reacted. Her eyes met his. She smiled and he smiled.

Without knowing he kissed her. It was romantic to him. Their lips connected. Rebecca closed her eyes as it happened, having butterflies in her stomach_. Had she known that the he was going to kiss her or had she just went with the flow_. But this wasn't something he thought about. He only thought of his new favorite love and their love for each other. It was a long passionate kiss. He thought it would never end. They stopped and stared deeply back into his beloved brown eyes.

"Um' that was roman_" He was cut off by another kiss. Rebecca grabbed his freckled cheeks and kissed. He stood up and she rolled out of the bed. Still kissing they stood on the hard tile floor. They felt that they would never fall out of love.

* * *

><p>The day had passed and they were in their common room studying. She covered up her cut marks from Jewel's attack and wore freshly, new robes. The domed ceiling showed the lake's water and the serpent paintings ran around the room. The room was murky green and black leather couches made the room elaborate with textures.<p>

In Rebecca's and Fabian was the only one she could concentrate on. He sat arms wide open on the couch. He sat reading a _Defence Against the Dark Arts _that was assigned last class. It could be their last days together. Seventh Year was the fastest it seemed, and every time she blinked a day would pass.

She wanted to do something special with him since they would not see each other for a long time. She closed her hard textured book down onto the glass coffee table. She pulled back her hair tying it into a ponytail. She took off her long swift robes leaving her Slytherin 'sweater' on. She got up and made her way towards her Fabian. He still hadn't notice her, or did he. She sat next to him cuddling to his side. He placed his arm to her forearm. And closed his book. He stroked her hair.

He took out his wand. _Incendio!_ He muttered. A fire appeared on the fireplace lighting up the area. Violent clashes with the waved were seen from the view of the underwater window to the left of them. "You know baby, I think we're perfect for each other, don't you think?" She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

The fire imploded. Sparks and ash blurted, and smoke filled the air. Rebecca sat up looking at someone. "What is a matter?" A person spoke but it wasn't Rebecca.

"Well take a look around." A girl voice spoke. It was Jewel her wand was raised and her remaining six 'posy' pointed their wands at them. _Incarcerous!_ A rope conjured out of Jewel's wand. It flew threw the air landing on Rebecca's neck. It gagged her and choked her. She was dying…


	3. Chapter 3: No One Will Take You Away

"Jewel, stop!" He pleaded, crawling to the choking Rebecca. Jewel laughed, and walked closer to them. Carla and a girl named Kendra, moved to the side. Their bodies faced the two love birds. The four that was left, pointed their wands at Fabian. In sudden shock, he realized what he had to do. "Wait, how about we make a deal," Jewel lowered her wand, and waited for the rest. "We duel, if I win you can torture me all you want but free Rebecca, and if you win you keep both of us."

Jewel thought, she fixed her hair once more. "Fine then, deal." They both nodded. Jewel gave her robe to a girl, shorter than her but longer hair. Fabian had no robe; all he had to do was win. "Okay, Carla and Kendra fire it up!" She ordered, insisting hardship.

_Protego Maxima! _The girls yelled. An orange flaky shield rose from their wands blocking anything from the outside of the line. Many Slytherin students rushed in from the classes and common rooms. They were shocked, and disbelief showed in their eyes.

Jewel took her stance against Fabian. She gave a quirky smile, and then shuddered from a draft. Her 'posy' released the puncturing rope that gagged Rebecca. Their ham fist pulled her heir up to force her to stand.

Shield still rising and they were ready. Fabian cracked his long neck, showing toughness in him. Without a sign of movement, a jet of blue light zoned in at Fabian. It knocked him down to the hard tiles. She crackled. Fabian couldn't let himself lose Rebecca. His hatred filled and he shot a spell at her locks of blonde hair. _Expelliarmous!_ The spell missed her and caused a distress to her eyes.

_Incendio!_ Flames shot out of her wand and started to burn the tiles around Fabian. He felt the heat and pressure. The flames soared even higher. _Aquamenti!_ A blue jet of water poured out of Fabian's wand disintegrating the golden flames. As the last ash fell, Fabian realized she was only getting started. _Fiendfyre! _A roaring snake extended from her wand towering to the ceiling. No regular snake though, it was a fire snake. It was not normal fire; Jewel had used a curse of which Fabian had no knowledge: As Fabian scrambled to a corner the flames chased him as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up in the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno

The snake figure stared at its surroundings. Professors sprinted in to find the fire beast at its vulnerability. Their faces were astonished at what they were seeing they cast charms at the magical shield but did not do much.

"Have a taste of this scum!" Jewel smiled pointing the wand at Fabian. The monster ran straight at him, burning everything. _Aquamenti!_ Fabian shouted. Maximum water power poured onto the beast but did not do any damage at all.

He had to act fast he scurried towards the back of the wall with the beast still on its tail. _Reducto!_ A red blast hit the see through glass that was underwater. It blew with liquids rushing into the room. The beast drowned and turned into dust and soot. Jewel, who was soaked, sealed the broken glass leaving only puddles in the room.

Fabian caught his breath, muttering a spell to himself. "Fine Jewel, lets play!" A red stroke of curled light attacked Jewel connecting to her green curse that she played. Sparks of the two connecting spells threw at all directions causing them to hit her 'posy'. _Could she really kill me?_ He thought losing his concentration. The green curse grew larger over coming Fabian's redirecting curse. As he saw his life pass him he only saw one face that was keeping him from losing_. I can't lose her but she…_ A spell of flames circled in all directions ending both the connecting spells. Rebecca amazingly knocked down her opponents and shot a green curse at Jewel. Rebecca silently cried to the floor. Realizing what she had done

Jewel fell to the tiles muttering one word "Bitch". Her friends gasped and the professors and students dropped dead with seeing the catastrophe. Jewel was not breathing and everything was quiet. Glass scattered around the floor, and the shield fell allowing the Profs. To gather around Jewel. Rebecca wobbled to her feet, pacing herself to the hall of the common room. Tears fell off of her beautiful eyes.

Fabian ran after her chasing her to a stone wall. She stood next to a blacken corner of the room. She ran to him grabbing him. Both standing in the corner of his dully lit room, a nostalgic feeling had indulged its' self onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time. His arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders, hers, clinging to his hard muscular chest, and her head on his shoulder. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth. He looked down at her, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the room. He gave that quirky smile, that one he knew that she had loved from a long time ago; it gave her the feeling as if he knew something that she didn't. Caressing her supple cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She started back into his hardened grey eyes.

Fabian leaned in to her, smelling the scent of her skin, a tinge of jasmine touched his nose. Feeling the soft pressure that had her lips pressed on his, the tingling of reaction from his body glided up. Making his body warm, and taunt, ready to pursue her more. But yet he lingered lightly as he knew she was more demur, letting the grasp his lips had on hers lighten. Breaking the kiss, he heard her sigh and knew he had her and they would never take her away….


End file.
